


Caught In The Act

by flowerdragon13



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Being Walked In On, F/F, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Zelda and Sabrina had exchanged some very cruel words with one another, and Zelda cannot help but blame herself for the mess her niece has created. Hilda, the lovely soul she is, goes and comforts her sister; cleaning her physical and mental wounds. Sisterly love can overpower the most difficult of trials.





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around episode nine. You're more than welcome to head back to it before reading this. Please enjoy and I would love it if you left comments.

“Zelds?” Hilda said as she opened the door to their bedroom. The older sister had been upstairs for some time and Hilda had begun to get concerned. Sabrina had unleashed some harsh words at Zelda; words so hurtful that even Hilda had felt the pain delve deep into her stomach. She had snapped back at Sabrina, but the girl didn’t look even remotely apologetic to which Hilda knew she had to emend later when things had settled. They may not be her mother, but they were her guardians and her talking to anyone, let alone them, the way she did Zelda was entirely unacceptable. 

Hilda peered into the room expecting to see Zelda flicking through her unholy verses, reciting them under her breathe with her reading glasses balanced upon the tip of her nose. Instead, she walked in on Zelda brutally lashing at her back, shaking and sobbing as she did so. Panic seared through Hilda as she ran to her sister.

“No, no, no, no, no, no! Zelda, why would you do that to yourself?” Hilda asked frantic, grabbing the hand in which Zelda held the cat o’ nine tails. Hilda threw it across the room, as far away from them as possible before resting her hand on Zelda’s unmarked shoulder, soothing the soft skin under her thumb. 

“There we go,” Hilda said, her eyes filling with tears. The pain she could feel coming from her sister was far too much for her to handle. Zelda, her breathing rapid, looked at Hilda and gave her a weakened glance. 

“We were wrong,” Zelda sniffled.

“What?” Hilda asked, her voice beginning to tremble in unison.

“All those years ago. We should never have taken Sabrina in. We should’ve let Diana’s family have her. It was my arrogance to think I could raise her; to guide her.” Zelda’s softened voice began to break as she spoke. “She looked so much like Edward, remember? I couldn’t say no. I could never say no to Sabrina.” Zelda continued.

Hilda’s hand cupped Zelda’s cheek, letting her rest into it. The redhead’s eyes shut in comfort and a tear escaped them. Hilda’s other hand wiped it away gently and cradled Zelda’s face within her palms. Even with light red blotches over her skin, Hilda only saw strength within her sister’s beauty. 

“You always say no to Sabrina, she just never listens,” Hilda said and lent in to her sister, letting her lips brush over her’s. A soft tingle ran over them before their mouth’s met, sharing the saltiness of the tears between them. The kiss was warm and full of love. A need to please her sister more ran through Hilda, but Zelda broke off the kiss gently and rested her forehead on her sister’s. 

“I can never say no to you, Hilda.” Zelda said, her voice only slightly trembling now. 

“Oh hush, Zelds. None of that.”

Hilda took a small peek at Zelda’s back to see blood beginning to trail down it, little red specs forming art along her spine. Without a second to spare Hilda rushed off to their en-suite and dampened a washcloth. She came back to Zelda sat up on the bed with the top half of her dress now resting around her hips. The clasp of her brassiere was already undone and Zelda was struggling to get out of the blood dampened lace. 

“Sister, you are far too kind to me,” Zelda murmured as Hilda began to help her undress, exposing her upper body. She dabbed at her back, making Zelda seize up in pain. 

“Zelds, what have you done to yourself you silly woman,” Hilda said, not harshly. 

After a few moments, the wounds were clean and Zelda had turned to face Hilda, a dark look in her still tearful eyes. Hilda returned the gaze, allowing it to then drop down to her sister’s gloriously perky breasts that rose and fell with every breath. Her thought previously being upon Zelda’s back, Hilda had forgotten that her sister was laid bare before her. 

“Zelds..I..” Hilda began. 

Zelda pushed her sister down into the mattress, letting her blonde waves flow out on the pillow. Hilda couldn’t stop her heart from racing; this was certainly one way to be thanked for her kindness and truth be told, she knew that she needed to let her body be ravished.  _ Praise Satan.  _ Zelda’s hands stroked over the blouse Hilda wore. She had already loosened the cardigan from her sister’s shoulders and as she began to kiss down her neck she also started to unbutton the material that was left between them. It was then that Zelda could finally let her hands warm over the heat of Hilda’s body, whilst now biting into her pulsing neck.

A moan escaped Hilda’s lips as she let the satisfaction build up within her, taking in ever kiss and every bite she received. She could feel her panties dampened and she very much wanted Zelda to feel how wet she was making her.

“Zelds?” Hilda breathed.

“Yes, my sweet Hilda?” Zelda muttered between kisses along Hilda’s torso.

“I...I’m...you should feel. Dammit, Zelda.” she managed to get out. 

Without any further motivation, Zelda began taking off the jewellery from her fingers, one by one. Hilda could only watch her admirably and with great anticipation, knowing exactly what Zelda was going to be doing with those fingers. Zelda placed them on the bedside table before tucking her hair around behind her neck and onto her right shoulder, a naughty smirk crossing her painted lips. She turned back down into Hilda, pressing her lips against the warm skin of Hilda’s breasts. Her hand, however, had tickled down those luscious curves she loved so much and came to rest on Hilda’s inner thigh.

Hilda looked up at Zelda, eyes doe like, ready to feel the exquisite penetration from her sister’s manicured fingers. The energy between them made the lights around the room pulse in time to their now harmonized heart beats. With one more flick of the light, Zelda’s fingers had slid into Hilda’s wetness and with a few small curves, she brings them back to her mouth, licking them clean with sweet seduction. Savouring the taste on her tongue, Zelda returned her fingers to where they belonged the most -- inside her sister.

Another deep curve into Hilda’s warmth and the bulb beside the bed shattered, only leaving a soft buzz of the electric current filling their ears. It was only when there was a sudden gasp from the hallway that Hilda broke back into reality and opened her eyes. The whole world spun as she focused on the blur that stood there staring at them, all whilst Zelda had her fingers still firmly inside Hilda’s dripping cunt. 

“Zeld..st..fuck..Zelds! Stop!” Hilda blurted. 

“What do you mean  _ stop _ ?” Zelda said as she pulled back to look at her sister underneath her. She saw panic in Hilda’s eyes and followed her gaze toward the door. Ambrose stood there, somewhat shocked, but his face still held a naughty smile.

Both of the sisters’ heartbeats managed to race faster than only a few moments ago. They had never been caught before so they both froze, stunned.  _ How did we forget to shut the fucking door?  _ Zelda thought. She began to speak but got interrupted by Ambrose. 

“I will let you two get on...or get  _ it  _ on should I say.” A soft laugh escaped him as he gently shut the door behind him. 

Zelda turned to Hilda whose eyes were already fixed on hers again and humour laid within them. A small chuckle filled the room as they giggled like school children who had been caught kissing during second period. 

Adoringly, Hilda caressed Zelda’s beaming face and brought her to her mouth, the warmth and the security of the kiss being shared between them. The sisters had always been close, but this moment felt as if the stars were realigning above them, shifting energies among all of the living — and dead too, for that matter. 

Remembering where her fingers were settled, Zelda twitched them, making Hilda shiver with pleasure beneath her. 

“Fuck me, sister. I beg of you.” Hilda said breathily, rocking deeper on Zelda’s slick fingers. 

“I doubt my fingers will satisfy you this time, Hilda.” 

Another audible gulp from Hilda’s throat. 

“Shut your eyes and touch yourself until I’m back,” Zelda demanded. 

With her eyes shut, all Hilda could hear was a trunk opening from across the room and a brief fumble around inside it. Despite the sound being quite usual, it buzzed around her body with a lustful inclination to touch herself, knowing and longing for what laid ahead. She allowed her fingers to circle her sweet spot, her legs spread and ready for Zelda’s return. The tightening of a leather strap strummed against her eardrum, a lot closer than before.  _ Hurry Zelda.  _ Her body began to vibrate with the need to be fucked,  _ hard.  _ Hilda’s mind began to blank out, losing all of her senses. 

“Sister!” Hilda gasped. “Hurry!”

With one swift movement of Zelda’s hips, Hilda was filled to her core. Her eyes flew open and looked up at those red curls she adored so deeply. Today, however, all she wished to do was tug at them. 

Zelda held a smirk across her mouth as she pulled her hips back and thrusted into her sister again. A rhythm of whimpers, moans and  _ fucks  _ followed as Zelda held nothing back, pounding into Hilda with exquisite ravish.

*************

The larger handle on the clock had done a full circuit before the sisters had felt spent enough to fall into a heap upon the bed. Their legs tangled together and they panted heavily, letting their lungs catch up with their bodies. 

Admiration was the only word to describe the emotions felt between them in that moment. Sharing these lustful experiences had always made them feel closer, especially when they were curled up in one another’s arms for a while after. 

Zelda pressed her lips against Hilda’s temple, then her rosy cheeks and finally settled them upon her mouth, leaving them there longingly. A gasp of breath, a sweet moan and the kiss parted. 

“I love you,” Hilda said, smiling softly.

Zelda smiled back and caressed Hilda’s cheek.

“And I love you, my sweet Hilda.”


End file.
